


What Comes To Pass

by deanandcassbutt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Rey grew up at the Jedi Temple, pretty slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandcassbutt/pseuds/deanandcassbutt
Summary: Rey was brought to Luke Skywalker's Jedi temple when she was seven years old. As she grew older, her relationship with her best friend, Ben Solo, becomes more complicated until she can't keep it to herself. And she soon knows it was a mistake.*Will be fixing some typos in these last two chapters before posting the third!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after I read the story "Like Young Gods." It's absolutely beautiful, and Ive always loved the idea of Rey falling in love as she gets older. So here it is, my first attempt at Reylo. I hope I can do a good job.

PROLOGUE: THE FALL

Rey is awoken by screaming.

She bolts upright and instinctively grabs her lightsaber from her bedside table, too concerned to change out of her night clothes before running out of her room and into the hallway. The second she enters the main center of Luke Skywalker's Jedi temple, she sees the source of the screaming and why it is so unbearably loud.

Six people are effortlessly cutting down Rey's friends and fellow Jedi Knights, the younglings she helps train, the few Masters trained by Skywalker himself after the Galactic Empire fell. She watches in horror as two Padawans who try to escape the slaughter are killed with a single elegant stroke by a bright blue lightsaber, the blade almost glowing in a more menacing way than usual. And she immediately knows that the tall figure wielding it is none other than Ben Solo.

Rey barely has time to ignite her own saber to block a violent strike that Ben throws down on her, their blades colliding with brilliant sparks of blue and green. He forces her back with a wave of his hand, knocking the breath out of her lungs when she hits the floor. Ben pushes her back, aiming for her neck with his blade as he stalks towards her, like he doesn't even know who she is. She instinctively ducks under him, turning back and kicking the back of his knees, bringing him down long enough to distance herself from him.

Rey is absolutely high on the adrenaline coursing through her; she uses the fear gathering in her stomach to knock Ben back and into the middle of the hallway far enough away that she is able to stand back up and take a defensive stance. She turns on the second blade and stands her ground as Ben runs towards her. She prepares herself by spinning her double bladed lightsaber over her head, and when their blades meet, she stares in horror into a face distorted by rage. There’s a darkness in his eyes she has never seen before. "Ben, stop, it's me!" Her voice is shaking as she cries out, and she sees his face fade out of the darkness and into a look of profound shock.

"Rey... I..."

"Please stop, this isn't you!"

Ben shakes his head, and Rey sees that his entire body is shaking. He runs a hand down his face with intense pressure as he steps closer to her, like his head is in pain. "I-I can't," he groans, tightly closing his eyes, "My entire life has led me to this. I can't go back."

Rey's back slams into the stone wall of the hallway, and her vision starts to blur as he stops in front of her, so close, she has to look up in order to hold eye contact. "We were so close, Ben," she cries out, extinguishing her lightsaber and bringing a hand up to hold the back of his neck. "There is still light in you. Just please try to come back, we need you. I need you. I-"

Ben doesn't try to get away from her although the he growls, "Don't you dare. Don't you dare say it."

Rey ignores him and desperately holds each side of his head in both hands, knowing her face is only filled with complete and raw sadness. That it's affecting him when she hears his breathing starts to quake. Rey feels tears stream out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"I love you. Please don't go this way, I want to help you. Just leave this place, leave with me and we can put it all behind us and start over like we wanted ever since we..." Her voice breaks off. She has to close her eyes and inhales deeply to steady herself when he gathers her in his arms, the embrace warm and familiar but almost too tight.

"It's too late," he breathes into her hair, "Stop and leave. Leave now. I don't... I don't want to hurt you more than I have already."

Rey feels anger rising in her overpowering her heartbreak. Tears are still pouring out of her eyes as her voice raises. She's shouting. "I'm not going to give up on you, Ben Solo. I trusted you for all of my life and gave you something I can't ever get back. You were my first and I'll always want you."

And then Ben is grabbing her face in a strong grip and forcing her lips up to his. Rey whimpers into his mouth, tangling her fingers into his hair and memorising the shape and movement of his lips against hers, the feel of him connected to her, his every curve and softness against her body. The taste of him that she loves so much, it seems to keep her alive, because she can tell it's probably the last time she can be like this with him. All too soon, he's pushing her away strong enough she almost falls down. His face is filled with that unknown fury again. He screams at her for the third time in the nine years they've known each other. "Get out of here and don't look for me ever again, or I'll kill you. NOW GO!"

And that was the last time Rey saw Ben Solo before he became Kylo Ren. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nine Years Earlier

Niima Outpost, Jakku

* * *

"You brought far more than usual, Rey. Tell me, where did you go?"   
  
A girl of seven years old is standing on her toes to peer over the mountain of ancient metal machine parts in front of her, scrubbed clean until they shone in the merciless Jakku sun. "To the largest Star Destroyer near the Badlands," she answers, pride in her voice as she begins recounting her efforts. "I had to climb up an old elevator shaft to-"   
  
She is cut off by the massive Unkar Plutt slapping fourteen packets of green powder onto the counter in front of her. "Seven portions. Enough for a week."   
  
Rey sighs with disappointment and lifts the strap of her staff higher onto her shoulder, securing it closer to her back. "Thank you," she mumbles, grabbing the food packs and stuffing them into her bag.    
  
The girl turns away from the Concession Stand and makes her way to the outer gate of Niima Outpost. She weaves through the various tents and stands where travellers, on world and off, are selling things that she knows nobody here can possibly afford. She ignores everyone as she nears the gate and smiles at one of the few friendly scavengers she has known for most of her life, Nils Aphax.    
  
"Need me to take you back home? It's getting dark outside."   
  
"Yes, please. And make sure to put a water collector out tonight, I think it's going to be the storm day tomorrow."   
  
Nils chuckles and ruffles Rey's hair. "We'll see. Come on, I'll get you back."   
  
The twin suns have already set by the time Nils' speeder reaches Rey's shelter in the belly of an Imperial AT-AT walker. She waves goodbye after her friend until she can no longer see the dust trail left by the speeder, and goes inside.    
  
After she removes her staff from around her body and leans it against a wall, she picks up a large container repurposed from a small hollowed out engine of an X-Wing close by, setting it down next to her makeshift door and wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. It's been a year since the last storm, and she knows that this one will be the largest they've had. She can already feel it in the air, an almost electric tension vibrating through everything around her. She watches as clouds emerge from the horizon, grinning as she sees the desert sand darken underneath.    
  
Rey ducks inside of the walker when she feels raindrops on her bare arms. She carves a line on the already heavily marked wall, and sits on the corner of her simple excuse for a bed, a pile of around seven or so fabric strips taken from tents around Niima. She opens a portion packet and picks up a small metal bowl, holding it outside before she senses the weight difference as it fills with water. She puts it onto a small table and pours in the green portion. Once it's been absorbed and grows into a large bun of veg-meat, she begins to eat.    
  
Rey can't help but break apart the food at a lightning speed; she has been saving up the salvage she finds each day for an entire week just to get enough food to last her another. It's a cycle she's had since she can remember scavenging. But the starvation period is well worth being able to give some energy back.    
  
Rey falls back onto her bed after her last bite and stares up at the ceiling of her small home. She closes her eyes and listens to the downpour outside, the endless clinks of water colliding with the old metal that surrounds her on all sides. It's far more calming than having to hear the growls of nightwatcher worms and screeches from ripper-raptors catching their prey during the night.    
  
Rey doesn't speak to anyone in particular when she says, "I'll look for you. I promise." She rolls over, falling asleep to the sound of the yearly rain pounding onto the Jakku desert.    
  
\--------------------------   
  
Ben Solo sits back in the copilot seat of his uncle's starship, staring out of the window as they exit light speed and drift towards a planet tanned by endless desert. He still doesn’t understand why Luke would take him out so far. Jakku has no importance in the galaxy. He’s pretty sure no one would ever notice if it didn’t exist.    
  
The seventeen year old blocks out Luke’s voice as he says, "Do you feel the force coming from here? It's most centered on the eastern side of the planet. We searched for settlements and the only significant one we found is called Niima Outpost. So that's where we're going."   
  
Ben answers with a slightly sarcastic "Great."    
  
Luke sighs and shakes his head. "Start the landing sequence and land outside Niima. Not too close, we don't know what will happen if we draw too much attention."   
  
Luke's nephew immediately gets to work, flipping various switches and slowly easing the ship through the atmosphere, guiding them to a flat patch of sand about six miles from the outpost. He hears Luke preparing their speeders in the back hangar just as the ship lands, the engines blowing dust up and into the air in a thick cloud of light yellow. Ben looks to the horizon and notices a small inconsistency in the flat land, a small dark spot raised slightly above the almost endless sand.   
  
He goes to the back where Luke has lowered a ramp and taken their speeders out to the ground. After he walks down and closes the door, he turns on the ship's outer sheilds to keep any scavengers away.    
  
They don't talk as they drive towards the settlement. Ben starts to sense the growing Force presence as they near Niima, small in size but so powerful, it seems as strong as the other Jedi students he knows, if not more. He can tell that Luke also feels it when he starts to tighten his grip on the handles on the speeder. More tense than Ben has ever seen him before.    
  
It takes them another five minutes to reach the outskirts of a large metal fence that looks like it's made of hundreds of parts of various machines, enclosing groups of tents that are grouped around a larger building at the center. The two Jedi stop in front of the entrance into the outpost, and before Ben can go into the disorganized clusters of tents, Luke grabs his arm. "Remember to pay complete attention to your surroundings and focus with your eyes and feelings. You'll be led straight to whoever is giving off the energy."   
  
Ben nods and pulls out of Luke's hold, heading into the fray of scavengers carrying large nets of metal scraps. He takes in a deep breath, drawing in the force radiating around him before he's hit with the overwhelming power that has taken them here. He weaves through stands and in between tents, creating his own paths and ignoring the annoyed voices of people and alien species he bumps into. He knows he's closing in on the Force sensitive who is holding the insanely intense power when his vision starts to blur everything but a bright form of light that is in front of what looks like a station. As he gets closer, he can hear the person talking. And then he's completely confused.    
  
The person is a girl. A child.    
  
\---------   
  
"I'm disappointed with you. This is nothing compared to what you've brought this past year."   
  
Rey swallows in anxiety as she looks up at Unkar Plutt. "I couldn't find anything but this today, I was almost attacked by skitter mice, and you know they can eat people to the bone! I could have died! I dropped almost everything I had..."   
  
"Two portions."   
  
Rey lets out an exasperated gasp. "But yesterday, the same type of motivators were worth four!"   
  
"Values change. Two portions. Nothing more."   
  
"But-" Rey stops her sentence and tenses. She feels something in the air, a presence she can't understand. It's like what she feels before the annual rain, but it's stronger. It seems to almost sing to her. It grows as it comes towards her, and she immediately draws her staff and swings when she feels it right behind her.    
  
She watches as a man- or a boy, she can't tell which- hits the ground with a loud cry. He grabs his left arm and hisses through his teeth, and Rey knows that the strange energy is coming from him. She feels another person carrying the same energy approaching, and she sees an older man chuckling slightly at the boy-man on the ground. "You were bested by a child... You should have been on the defence, Ben. But we have more important things."   
  
The man turns to Rey, who grips her staff tighter. "Who are you?" She asks, keeping herself in a defensive stance, "Why are you trying to steal me?"    
  
"We aren't going to steal you. And you brought us here."   
  
Rey narrows her eyes. "Are you two crazy? You feel crazy. Nobody I know makes the air feel funny."   
  
The two strangers in front of her look at each other and nod. The man-boy stands up and walks towards her, carefully lifting his hands up in a way Rey senses that he isn't going to try and hurt her. He gets on a knee to her level. "I can feel it, too. It's everywhere. And you can learn how to use it to do things other people who can't feel it aren't able to. I can make things move through the air and land in your hand. But we have to go somewhere else for me to show you." Rey is still wary, gripping her staff tighter at the thought of being alone with these strangers. The man-boy notices and shakes his head, as if he can read her thoughts. "I won't hurt you at all, I promise. But if you want to, you can come with me and my uncle so you can learn how to do it and so much more."   
  
Rey bites her lip and looks up at the older man, who smiles at her. It seems like he's actually being honest, and she isn't exactly used to it. She likes it.    
  
"Okay. But I want to see you put something in my hand first."   
  
\----THIRTEEN YEARS LATER----   
  
Rey wakes up to the sounds of waves on rocks and the chirps of thd strangely cute birds called porgs on the island of Ahch-To. She rubs her eyes and squints as sunlight shines through the open window of the hut she is staying in. She is finally going to continue her training with Luke Skywalker. She takes in a deep sigh to try and call her anxiety and excitement, but when she sits up, she feels the air around her shifting and humming in a way she hasn't felt in ages. A way she hasn't felt ever since-   
  
She stops breathing when she looks straight ahead. Sitting there, right in front of her, is Ben Solo. The long line of cauterized skin she had left on his face on Starkiller base is now closed, but she has definitely left her mark on him. She knows that he's just as shocked when he swallows and manages to stammer, "What are you doing here?"   
  
Rey doesn't answer. She stands up and runs out of her hut, but even outside, he's still there. She sighs in frustration and turns away. "Ben... Kylo, whatever you want to be called. I can't do this right now. I don't want to see you. You aren't yourself anymore. I don't want to talk to you, so please, leave me alone."   
  
Ben flares at her. "I wasn't the one who started it."   
  
"I didn't. You obviously did."   
  
"I didn't. I promise."   
  
Rey can hardly keep her composure. He isn't lying. She knows how he sounds when he's telling the truth, and the tone of honesty is stronger than she's ever heard.    
  
And then he's gone.    



End file.
